


you're not slick, you're sick

by the_nobody



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff with some angst, M/M, Sickness, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nobody/pseuds/the_nobody
Summary: Noel is pretending like he's not sick.Cody isnt that dumb.





	you're not slick, you're sick

Noel's breaths were short, as if holding his breaths were going to help control his temperature. He knew he had a fever by the way his body went from hot to cold. So far, his night consisted of tossing and turning and soft but frustrated groans. At one point, he had taken cody away from whatever dream he was having. When he called out to him the first time, Noel didn't respond.

"I know you're awake, bitch." Cody said.

"Damn, you caught me. Did I wake you up?" Noel's voice was weak. The sickness he contracted could be heard taking over his body.

"No," cody replied. "You good over there? You sound awful."

Noel laughed, or at least tried to.

"Wow, thanks for being so uplifting."

He tried to compose himself as much as he could, but the heat coming off of his body and the pain he was experiencing made that impossible. He attempted to turn over. The pain was sharp in his side. A shaky _ahh _escaped his lips, followed by him swearing.

"You alright? Cody asked, genuinely concerned about what was going on across from him.

"Uh-huh." Noel fell on his back.

"You're sick, aren't you?"

"No, just cramped. 'Beds are small as fuck."

"I can hear it in your voice, dude. You're not slick. What hurts?"

Noel shook his head as if cody could see his dismissive body language.

"Nothing. I'm good. You should go back to bed. I'm good."

"Why do you do that?" Cody asked.

"Do what?"

"Whenever someone asks you what's wrong you divert the conversation, try an change the subject. Like you dont want help with anything, like you dont need anyone. Why do you do that?"

Noel wasnt expecting for him to come at him like that. He was far too ill for an intervention.

"I dont." he bluffed.

"Yeah, you do."

Cody sighed, knowing Noel wasnt going to budge.

"Should I call in and cancel the show tomorrow?"

"No," Noel said quickly. "I told you, I'm fine. I'll be even better by tomorrow. I probably just need to eat something, get something in my system. Just...go to bed. Stop worrying, okay?"

"Noel,..." cody started.

He shook his head.

"Alright, whatever. Get some rest."

"I will. Night, bitch."

"Fuck off." He cracked a small grin.

Noel kept his moving to a minimum so that he wouldn't wake cody up again.

A throbbing migraine greeted him when he woke up. Thankfully, Cody wasnt there to hear him groan.

Seeing as the bug he was cursed with had gotten worse, his mission was to keep his pain a secret from Cody. He knew his friend cared about him too much to let him go on stage. He'd cancel the whole show if it met noel could sleep another hour.

He compiled a list of things to avoid doing considering his circumstances:

Walking  
Talking  
Moving of any kind  
Closing his eyes for over 5 seconds  
Standing up to quickly  
Cody

This was going to be difficult.

He stumbled into the venue, gripping onto anything the he could so he wouldnt collapse. His body was no longer shifting from hot to cold. He just was burning up, his head beating like a kick drum. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. _Holy shi_t, he thought.

Eventually one of the staff members insisted on going to the doctor they had on standby.

He almost fell asleep. Drowsiness consuming every part of his body. His shouldere began to slump, his head fell. The doctor taking the thermometer from his mouth is what snapped him out of it.

The door opened as the doctor glared at the thermometer.

"Hey, what's goin on?" Cody asked glancing at the doctor then at his friend. He had to do a double take.

"Jeez, Noel." he breathed, scanning him.

He was about to place a hand on his shoulder, but held back considering Noel most likely didnt want any sort of pity.

"Hes at 101°. I think its better for him to stay inside and rest until hes hes at least a 100°."

The doctor mentioned painkillers then exited to get them. Cody looked straight at Noel when the door shut.

"Doctors orders."

Noel shook his head.

"Just let me do the show, Cody. I've got this. Trust me." he might as well be on his knees.

"You have a fucking fever." He retorted.

"I know, but I can push through it." Noel's assurance wasnt saving him.

"I'm not letting you do this. Not a chance." Cody shook his head.

"Dont wanna let anyone down."

"We can reschedule. They'll understand."

"Please, Cody."

"No."

Noel didnt mean to raise his voice. He didnt mean to get defensive. His natural instinct kicked in and suddenly there was a wall separating his rational side and his deflection.

"Its not up to you. Damn, I can do this, okay? You dont have to force yourself to care." 

"Who said I'm forcing myself?" Cody narrowed his eyes. The two glared at each other before Cody rolled his eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just might legitimately care about you because you're my friend and I...nevermind. Fuck it, if you wanna do the show, we'll do it. Not like I care about you anyways, right?" His arms fell to his sides, smacking the sides of his legs in an exasperated fashion.

"Cody, wait, Im-. "

"Fuckin pass out on stage. See if I care."

Cody storms off. Leaving Noel feeling guilty and unable to stand up by himself. He pushes himself off from where hes seated and ends up on the floor.

The quietness of the room was taunting, making a mockery of Noel and how his stupidity got him here. He was dizzy, weak, and alone.

-

The two had some distance between them as they were preparing to head on stage. Cody looked over at his friend, hoping that everything works out between them. Hoping Noel magically gets better right before the show starts.

The twos eyes meet and they exchange a small apologetic grin.

It happened right after Cody part of the show where it was mostly him talking the floor. Noel's dizzinesshad worsened. He'd been swaying on stage. The audience probably thought he was high as hell.

He was too stubborn for his own good. Putting others before yourself is thoughtful until you're loosing your mind in front of five hundred people.

The grip he had on his mic stand loosened as soon as it tightened. His body was officially giving up, his bones were made of string and he stumbled a bit before his vison grew hazy.

"Noel." He swore he heard cody call out to him.

"S-orry..." he slurred.

Everything inside him was now mush. He could no longer support himself. He collapsed on the stage floor with a thud, and went unconscious right before Cody got to him.

"Noel? Can you hear me, man?" He shook him gently.

The crowd erupted in worry as did Cody.

"Hey, man. Hey, you still with me?" He patted the sides of his face.

"Fuck..." he muttered when he touched his skin. All he felt was heat.

Nearby stage crew swarmed over to aid Noel. He was picked up by one of the larger security guards. Luckily the stage had curtains and someone from the crew closed them as he was being carried off.

-

Noel's first instinct was to go back to sleep, but when he felt the unfamiliarity of his surroundings, he opened his eyes and sprung up. Only to be met with a pounding headache and dizziness. He fell back a bit, allowing his elbows to support him.

Someone rushes to his side. Their touch was gentle, their hand placed firmly on his arm. They urged him to lay back down.

"Where.." was all that Noel managed to get out.

"You're fine, just lay back, lay back."

And he did so.

"Doctors said you need to take it easy for a bit until your bug, or whatever passes."

Noel looked up at the person speaking. He was still drowsy as hell and nothing registered in his brain.

He starred at the ceiling as his thoughts and memories came back fast.

Youcollapsedonstageinfrontofallyourfansandcodytoldyounottobutyoudidfeveryouhadafighttiredsickcody.

"Cody," noel croaked. He didnt have anything to say. Just wanted to tune out everything.

"Yeah?"

"I need you." Clearly the bug he has was clouding his mind.

"No, that's not..." he cringed.

"Dont stress yourself," cody said.

"You might be on some medications. Just rest. You'll be fine when you wake up again."

Noel closed his eyes.

He realized he wasnt on any medication.

"Cody, no. I mean it. I need you." He repeated.

"...to do what?" He asked.

"No, no, just...in general. In regards to what I said earlier about not needing you to pretend you care. I got uncomfortable and stand off ish 'cause, I dunno. Just, I didn't want you stressing about me, and I didnt wanna let anyone down. Sorry, I'm sorry." His gaze stayed at the ceiling.

He didn't expect him to accept his apology right away. He fucked up a lot today.

"Noel?" Cody called out.

"Yeah?'

"I think they put you on something. No way the Noel I know would admit he needs someone."

Noel pushed out a laugh, which hurt his chest more than he anticipated.

"Fuck-ow..."

"You okay?"

Noel thought about it for a second.

"No, I need..."

"The doctor?"

"No, dumbass. You. I need you. Come here."

Cody pushed his chair to Noel's bedside.

"What do you need me to.." noel took Cody's hand and squeezed.

"Sorry, I just.."

"Its okay." Cody said, rubbing his thumb on the surface of Noel's hand.

They both laughed awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I had listened to you. I should've stayed in bed. My dumbass really tried to go out in front of, - holy shit there were five hundred out there today and they all saw me straight up fall and..."

"Noel!" Cody snapped.

"You're stressing yourself out. It's fine."

"I fucked up an entire show today just because I was a stubborn asshole." Noel retorted.

"Stop it." Cody rested his head on his friends bed, rubbing his thumb soothingly against noel's skin.

"_Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it." _His voice was muffled due to the sheets.

"You didn't ruin anything. You never ruin anything. Just stop talking down on yourself. Everything's fine now."

"Cody..." he almost whispered.

He brought his head back up.

"You're the only person I know that can make me feel good. Like _really good._ And I hate to see you nervous, closed off, or unconscious on a stage, or in a hospital bed. I care about you, it doesn't matter if you don't think I do or not, but I do and i never want to see you like this ever again. I don't. I hate it. Dont get sick again. Don't..."

"Cody, calm down. You just said we're okay now. I'm okay. You're okay. Let's not stress. Just...let's be okay again, yeah?" He glided his thumb acros his hand.

He wanted to hug him, but the IV tube wouldnt get him very far.

Cody glanced at Noel, then at their hands. The guilt and pity then subsided. He was ready to be okay again.

"Yeah. Let's do that."


End file.
